1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser for use in an engine and, more particularly to a condenser having a stacked arrangement of plates surrounding a central core, and wherein the condenser is structured to condense exhaust steam to a liquid state for subsequent use in the engine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Condensers typically operate by directing vapor over a surface that has been cooled to a temperature that is sufficient to promote a phase change of the vapor to a liquid state. In many instances, the surface is cooled from the opposite side with the use of a blower system. To a large extent, the efficiency of the condenser is dependent on the amount of cooling surface area available for exposure to the vapor. If the vapor can be exposed to a larger cooling surface area, the efficiency and effectiveness of the condenser will be greater. However, space limitations often dictate the size of the condenser. Conventional condensers operate by passing vapor over the cooling surface one time (i.e. single pass) in a compact space. This single pass of vapor over the cooling surface, combined with the limited area of the cooling surface in the compact space, limits the effectiveness of the condensing operation. In light of the limitations of conventional condenser designs, there remains a need for a condenser that provides a large cooling surface area for maximum heat transfer within a relatively compact volume.